Of Pregnancies and Idiots
by flavalizz
Summary: "Uhm..how should I say this. Ehm, you know mom, no one's perfect and I'm no exception and uhm..you know everyone makes small mistakes. Or big ones. And I'm really sorry about this...but.. Actually I never planned  all this.." "She's pregnant" FML
1. Chapter 1

**-flavalizz-** Hey, I'm flavalizz and this is my first fanfiction. Whoop-whoop. Yeah, I'm quite excited, because I've never written anything in English before. I'm from Germany and I've been learning English for the past four years. Don't expect too much from this story, because it has probably a lot of grammatical mistakes and spelling errors and all the characters are pretty OOC. I actually haven't planned out the whole story so I'm just going to write it chapter per chapter. I'm sorry if anybody used this idea before, but I'm not stealing ideas here. If someone thinks this idea belongs to him, just message me.  
>I hope you'll like it and please review. Even if you just want to say that this story is rubbish. I'm thankful for every review I can get ^^<br>**-flavalizz-**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Kingdom Hearts ( Why do we even write it down every time? If I'd own Kingdom Hearts it would have lots and lots of RokuNami love in it :3 )

Thank you Lena, for giving me this one great idea and for being my friend :) hier hast'n smiley ;)

* * *

><p>"Namine, are you alright ? You know I'd be totally fine with a 'yes' or 'no'. It's just, I'd be more reassured if you would just answer me." I heard my best friend Kairi Takahashi speaking from behind the stall door. <em>Okay, just breathe in and out. And in and out and ...<em>I couldn't concentrate. My whole mind was circling around this stupid white stick in my hands.

"_Look Nami! This one even has pink on it. Buy this one." _Kairi buys pregnancy test based on how cute it looks. Oh and never say, that pink is a horrible color in her presence. I did that mistake once and she nearly ate me alive. Let's just say my best friend is not normal.

"Are you alright? Should I call your mom? Come on. It'll probably turn out negative anyway."

"Kairi would you please just shut up ! Do you know how hard it is to pee onto a stick that has a diameter of 1 cm ?" I nearly screamed.

I'm normally not that aggressive, but you just get that way when you're probably pregnant with only 16 years and your best friend won't shut up.  
>"Why don't you pee in the small papercup from the café?" I made a grimace.<p>

"Kai do you know how disgusting that would be?"

"I know it's disgusting but it's the only way if you can't pee on a stupid stick."

"I'll probably falsify the result if I put this stick into a cappuccino cup."

After 5 minutes I finally got myself to pee on the small pink-white stick (Kairi forced me to buy it). Then I had to wait and wait and wait some more. I looked at my surroundings, because I had nothing better to do. Currently I was sitting in one of the stalls of the public toilet in our local mall. Not a place you want to take a pregnancy test at.

I never wanted to take a pregnancy test anyway. It's not that I don't like kids, but I think I just wouldn't be a good mom. Mom. _Oh god. I totally forgot about mom. She's going to flip. _

"Namine? I'm seriously worried." Kairi said to me with a timid voice.

Suddenly I opened the stall door and ran towards her. She was sitting on the floor with our bags next to her. In her hand she held her cell phone ( It's pink). I threw the pregnancy test into her arms.

"You look at it." I said and turned towards a mirror. I looked horrible. My hair looked like a big bird's nest and my make-up was smeared. And I didn't even knew the result yet.

What am I going to do if I'm really pregnant?

I can't graduate and if I don't graduate I can't go to Radiant Garden Art Academy. And if I don't go to Radiant Garden Art Academy I'm not going to get a job and if I don't get a job I'm going to live on the street. And my poor child will have to go around and beg for money, since her stupid mom didn't think about using condoms, because she was too drunk and...I suddenly fell to the floor and began crying.

"Hey Namine. Don't cry. Shhh... everything is going to be fine." Kairi sat next to me and soothingly rubbed my back.

"You'll see it'll turn out negative anyway and..." She suddenly fell silent.

"And what?" I asked weakly and looked at her. Her face was extremely pale and she shook her head slightly. Then it hit me.

I'm pregnant. I, Namine Strife 16 years old, am pregnant.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no..." I mumbled and began sobbing hysterically. What am I going to do? What's my mom going to do? What are my friends going to do? What is _he _going to do?

Kairi didn't know what to say or she was just afraid I'd throw the pregnancy test box at her if she opened her mouth. She just continued rubbing my back. After a few minutes Kairi finally said something.

"You know they're not always right?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out as a question. I glared at her. Did you know that it's pretty hard to glare at somebody while crying like a waterfall? I looked at the test in her hands.

Small pink plus.

Pregnant.

That was the only thing my mind could focus on.

"Kairi, I've been throwing up for the whole week. I'm definitely pregnant." I continued with my crying fit.

"Oh Namine. We'll figure something out. And you know, I'll always be there for you. 24/7. 365 days a year. And because you're my bestest friend in the whole world, you'll get the whole `Kairi will always be there for you´ package." I laughed a small laugh.

The I suddenly threw my arms around her and burried my face in her neck.

"Thank you for being the bestest friend in the whole world."

"No problem, sweetie. You'd do the same for me. You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?" I giggled.

"Mhhm, let me think about it. Maybe." We laughed together at that.

"Now get your face of my shoulder. You're ruining my new Burberry shirt."

After sitting in the restroom for nearly an hour the cleaning lady shooed us away. I still looked like a mess, but I felt slightly better with Kairi by my side. Somehow she gave me the feeling that I could manage the situation and now we we're on our way to my house to tell my mom.

I love my mom to death and she is the nicest woman you'll ever meet, but I got a feeling that she won't be happy with my current situation.

"Aw Nami, you're looking worried again." said Kairi who walked next to me through the mall.

"Of course I'm worried. I'm 16 years old and I'm going to tell my mom I'm pregnant." We walked in silence for about 500 meters when she suddenly stopped.

"Namine?" She looked at me with a prompting look.

"You never told me so I'm just going to ask. Who's the father of your little baby? I mean you broke up with Seifer 2 months ago so I'm guessing he's not the father. I know that you're not the kind of girl, who'll just sleep with anyone..."

I didn't listen anymore. _What are they doing here?_ And when I talk about them I mean THEM, the most popular group of our school.

"Namine, are you even listening to me?" asked Kairi a bit annoyed. I didn't answer. All I could do was stare at them.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale."

_NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT. _I could see him, standing in the middle of the group. He had his arm around his girlfriend and was talking to one of the older guys.

There he stood in all his glory.

Heartthrob of the whole school.

Roxas Hikari.

And then right there, I threw up.

* * *

><p>So, how is it? Bad? Pretty bad? Really, really bad? ^^<br>Hope you liked it and please review :)  
>Alles Liebe, flavalizz<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**-flavalizz- **Hey it's me again ^^ I tried to update asap, since I'm going to the UK for 2 weeks for spring break and I don't really know if I can update while staying there. Hopefully I'll find some Wi-Fi, because I can't live without Facebook or WhatsApp ;)  
>Thanks so much to everyone, who reviewed my story. I never got any reviews before and I'm super happy about them. Soooooo I'm just going to answer every single one. Sorry :3<p>

**lenaheartsyoh: **Du bist eingebildet ;) Aber ich mag dich trotzdem.

**animeluv3: **Thank you :) Although I don't think I'm that great for posting this story ;)

**fanfic fan: **Thank you :)

**kinmoku2: **Just write me back ;). But again, thank you :)

**Lulu: **Glad you like it. Eh..that's exactly what I planned to do, sorry :3 Actually the only idea I got from my friend was the thing with the cappuccino cup. I got the whole idea for the story from watching too much 16 and Pregnant on MTV ;) But she's helping me a lot. I won't ;) And thank you for reviewing.

**MonkeyGirlxoxo: **Thank you so much. I really love English and I'm glad that I did okay :) Just follow my story to find out ;)

**boop-oop-ee-doo: **Thank you :)

**xglitter-gloss: **Glad you like it :) I will.

Okay that's it..now on with the story ^^

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts :/

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're all right?" asked a worried Kairi next to me. We were on our way to my house. Hopefully mom won't be at home. `<em>I could go to sleep in like 20 minutes and tomorrow morning I'll leave the house as soon as possible.´<br>_

"That's not going to work." I probably looked pretty confused, because she began to laugh.

"You had your thinking-face on, and I bet that you we're thinking of a way to avoid your mom."

"That's so _not_ true!" I exclaimed and gave her an innocent look. She just shook her head and began to walk a little faster. I could already see my house at the end of the road.  
>It's a small, white and pretty old house with only five rooms and a small bathroom. But, it was cozy and I loved living there with my mom and my older brother Demyx, who's actually eighteen, but I think his mind stopped aging when he reached the age of five.<p>

I counted my steps. `_Left, right,left,right...´ _At this rate, I'd have three, maybe four, minutes until my death. Oh my god, I'm going to die, and I haven't even met Zack Fair yet.

The thing you should know about Zack Fair is that he's the greatest actor of all time, and the best part about him is his looks. He probably could be my father, but he still looks damn hot. I love everything about him and my whole room is plastered with posters of him. My mom doesn't like my obsession, but stopped trying to make me to get rid of the posters. I even wrote a haiku about him that took me nearly three hours to finish. My brother said he had never heard such an awful haiku.

Big meanie.

"Say Naminé, why did you suddenly throw up in the mall? Should we go and see a doctor? Maybe something's wrong with the baby?" I suddenly stopped walking.

Throwing up in the middle of a mall was, by far, the worst thing that has ever happened to me. Well, maybe except the whole pregnant thing, but it's pretty mean to call your own child `the worst thing that's ever happened to you´.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naminé!"

Everything around me started spinning. I could hear Kairi screaming at somebody to help me and felt her hand on my back. Even though my stomach was totally empty, I still felt dizzy and had the urge to throw up again. Then, I could hear a second person saying something. I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but I was hundred percent sure that a guy was speaking. Kairi put a bottle of water to my lips and tried to get me to drink something. I shook my head violently and accidentally knocked the bottle out of her hand.

_`Great. Now I'm not only sitting in a puddle of puke. No, I'm sitting in a puddle of puke mixed with water.´_

I opened my eyes and looked around. A group of people had gathered around me and nearly everyone looked at me worriedly. A small boy even handed me a tissue with small elephants printed on it and smiled an apologetic smile.

"Hey you, are you alright?"

I turned towards the voice and saw a boy sitting in front of me.

Axel Ignis.

Best friend of Roxas Hikari. My eyes widened, and I looked at him with a shocked face. `_Why did he help me? He doesn't even know me.´ _He smiled and handed me a bottle of water.

"Here drink something. It's going to make you feel better." He then turned towards the crowd.

"And you all can go back to what you were doing, nothing to see here. Just a normal girl puking her guts out in the middle of a mall."

"_Axel!_" Kairi hissed and hit him with her elbow. But honestly, right now, I didn't care.

I still felt pretty dizzy and looked perplexed at my surroundings. The whole gang was gathered behind Axel and looked at me with big eyes.

"That is _sooooo_ disgusting. C'mon Roxy, let's go somewhere else or this nauseating smell will stick to my clothes." I turned my head towards the person that spoke.

Xion Satoshi.

Girlfriend of Roxas Hikari. Also known as Destiny Islands High's head cheerleader and the most superficial person you'll ever meet. I could see Kairi balling her hands into fists.

"You're probably right, babe." There was _his_ voice.

Roxas Hikari.

Soccer star of our school and the biggest idiot ever to walk the earth and, unfortunately, the other part of my baby. How I hated him right now.

Xion went away and pulled her boyfriend with her. He gave me a curious look over his shoulder. `_Yeah, you better be curious you stupid idiot_, I thought angrily.

I took a gulp of water. Immediately, I felt a bit better.

"Thank y-you." I stuttered. "I mean... for helping me."

Axel grinned at me and ruffled my hair. "No problem. It was nice to help you, Naminé." `_Where did he get my name from?´_

"I've got to go. See you in school... And get better, okay?." He waved at me and disappeared with the rest of the group.

"Should we go to the hospital? Or are you feeling better now?" I turned my head towards Kairi. She was smiling at me and helped me to stand up. I looked down at myself.

"Urgh..I'm covered in puke. That's got to be the most disgusting thing I ever experienced." I said grimacing.

Kairi laughed at my face. "We may should buy a new outfit and change into something different, if you want to go home without people giving you weird looks. And you also have to talk to your mom."

"Don't remind me." I muttered and took another gulp out of the bottle Axel gave me.

Why _did_ he help me? He didn't need to, I mean most of his friends would have passed me and laughed at my misery. That's the way they are... But he helped me and that's what made me smile like an idiot while standing in my own puddle of puke in the middle of a mall.

"Hey what did you do now?" I heard a voice yell from behind me. Kairi and I turned around and saw the cleaning lady, who had to shoo us out of the restrooms and was super angry at us for misusing all the toilet paper as tissues.

"_RUN_!"

**END** **FLASHBACK**

"No. Nothing's wrong, but please don't talk about it anymore. It was embarrassing." I sighed and looked down. I covered my face with my bangs and desperately tried to not think about what happened back there. Kairi didn't say anything after that, and I was glad about that because, the last thing I needed right now was a best friend, who constantly reminded me of my little accident.

"Roxas." I suddenly murmured and covered my face with my hair.

"What did you say?" I could feel Kairi's confused look at the back of my head.

"Father."

"You know, it would make it a lot easier, if you could speak in full sentences." I looked up and stopped walking.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit confused." Kairi asked me worriedly.

"You asked me who the father is and I answered you. His name's Roxas Hikari and I just threw up in front of him and his girlfriend." Kairi's jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth. It makes you look stupid." I said and quickly started to walk towards my house. Walk away from the questions she would ask. Walk away from the truth, that this little guy is going to grow up without a loving father, because his real dad is a jackass who thinks it's disgusting when the girl he got pregnant throws up.

_`It's your fault you jerk_,´ I thought angrily.

"Roxas Hikari. As in _the_ Roxas Hikari ?" Kairi caught up with me and was now walking next to me while doing wild gestures with her hands.

"Not to sound mean, but he is one of the most popular boys of the entire school! I mean, you know I think you're beautiful and everything, but why did _Roxas Hikari_ sleep with you?" `_Don't ask me.´_

"He's got a God damn _girlfriend_! Oh my God, your poor little baby boy is going to inherit all the bad habits of his father and then he's also going to be a playboy and..."

I stopped listening to Kairi and began to walk again. I couldn't focus on anything because my mind was like a desert. Everything disappeared with that little pink plus. Believe me, the feeling that you get, when you realize you're suddenly losing control of your life, is not something you want to experience.

"Does he know?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, obviously he doesn't. When are you going to tell him?" Kairi gave me an expectant look.

"Actually, I planned to never tell him about all of this." I gestured to my belly, which suddenly felt a lot more fatter than it did two hours ago.

Kairi looked shocked and nearly screamed "He deserves to know, Naminé! It's not only your child, it's also his! Or do you want to get an abortion?"

"No, of course not! That's a human being! I can't just kill it, but I'm also not going to tell him about the baby. Given the reaction today, he probably doesn't even know who I am!" I was also now screaming.

Kairi didn't say anything after that and just continued to walk.

After four more minutes we finally reached my house. I stopped and looked at the house with a scared look.

"You know you'll have to tell her eventually. Better get it over and done with." I was thankful that Kairi was my best friend, but right now, she wasn't really helping with my situation.

I sighed and ringed at the door. `_It's all going to be okay. She won't be angry.´ _Maybe if I repeat that over and over again it might come true.

"Hey Nams, what are you doing here already. I thought you'd come back at six. Oh, hey Kairi." My brother opened the door and smiled at Kairi and me.

"Didn't feel well. Is Mom already here?"

Demyx looked worried, but I just walked past him into the house. I could hear him whisper "What's wrong?".

"Naminé?" I could hear a voice speaking from the kitchen. _Damn._

"Oh, I thought you'd be gone until six o'clock, but it's good that you're here already. We can eat together as a family. Hello Kairi, do you also want to join us?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, Mrs. Strife. I think Naminé needs to talk to you alone, and I would just be a bother." I turned around and glared at Kairi, who smiled sweetly at my mom.

_Traitor. _

"Oh I'm sure you wouldn't be a bother, right Namine?" My mom asked me.

"Right." I answered and glared at my best friend. She just smiled.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I froze. `_What am I going to do?´ _Mom grabbed my hand and took me into the kitchen. She was making dinner and I could see a pan of lasagna on a kitchen counter.

"The lasagna looks delicious, can I try a bit?" Kairi hit me with her elbow.

"Naminé want's to tell you something very important. Maybe you should sit down." `_I'm going to kill you Kairi.´ _Mom looked confused but sat down.

_`Okay Naminé, breathe in and out. Everything's going to be alright. Just tell her and hope,that she won't chop you into small pieces. _

"Uhm..this is actually pretty stupid. You know...sometimes people make mistakes, and I did a mistake. And I'm so sorry, but we can't go back in time. Ehm..so, I did this pretty stupid thing and...well, I think every 16 year old teenager did it at one point. Um..."

My mom looked extremely confused.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to tell you, but...Ehm, you know mom, no one's perfect and I'm no exception and I never planned this..Actually, I never wanted to..."

"She's pregnant." `_Thank you Kairi, for screaming it to the whole world.´_

* * *

><p>So this is the second chapter ^^ I hope you like it, because I really don't like it. But I'm going to include Roxas into the next chapter. Yay ;) Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update any sooner, but I watched The Hunger Games and now had to read all 3 books again and was pretty much not doing anything else the whole weekend.<br>See you next time :)  
>Alles Liebe, flavalizz<p> 


End file.
